Bloom
by Thal Callie
Summary: After being transferred from their old high school, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are thrust into a new world: Ouran Academy. They think they're prepared for anything, but that's before they accidentally stumble into Music Room 3.
1. Arrival

Hey! Thal here. This chapter is kind of a test chapter. I want to know what you think. Constructive criticism, please. If you're just going to complain, don't bother. But if you truly hate it, and have some advice, please, by all means review! (Oh, and BTW, I don't really know a lot about the Japanese school system, so please excuse the form that it takes in this story. I'm basing it off of my high school experience.)

* * *

All was normal in music room 3. The floor was perfectly polished, every nook and cranny dusted, and all the tea sets put meticulously in place while waiting for the guests. Hunny and Mori were enjoying a large cake together, or rather Hunny was enjoying the cake while Mori watched the blonde boy scarf down unnatural amounts of sweets. Kyouya was jotting down notes in a black leather book and checking his computer every few seconds. Tamaki was telling a very uninterested Haruhi about his new idea for Host Club costumes with many arm gestures. The Hitachiin twins were bored, finding no one to play the which-one's-Hikaru-and-which-one's-Kaoru-game.

"I guess those are new transfers," the redheaded boy mused with a face completely lacking of amusement. He gestured nonchalantly with his fingers toward an odd trio of newcomers in the garden below.  
"Interesting bunch," his twin commented, "who are they? Kyouya would probably know." A glint of mischief flashed through his eyes. "Should we give them a warm welcome, Hikaru?"  
His partner in crime was about to voice his opinion when he was interrupted. "Already staking out your next victims, I see?" the twins nearly jumped out of their skins as the Shadow King mysteriously appeared beside Kaoru. "If you really want to know, two of them are from the wealthy Sohma family, and the girl, well, I believe she has the same condition as one of our own club members." At this last statement the brunette's eyes flicked to Tamaki's victim.  
"You say that as if being a 'commoner' is a disease," Haruhi remarked dryly. Kaoru could almost swear he heard her mutter "rich bastards" afterwards.

"So they know each other?" Hikaru asked.  
"Obviously," Kyouya replied condescendingly, "You know, they all live in the same house."  
"Of course I would know, because I stalk practically everyone at Ouran high," snickered Kaoru before he was silenced by the Shadow King's trademark death stare.  
"Wait," Tamaki's face clearly showed his confusion. "They all live together, but the girl isn't related to them?"  
"Yes, the girl's situation is slightly, well, you could say, complicated," Kyouya adjusted his glasses slightly. "Apparently, her parents are both dead, and there was some conflict about staying in her grandfather's home, so she is staying at one of her classmate's house. According to my research, she is the only girl in a house full of men."  
The whole Host Club's mouths stood agape, except for, of course, Kyouya, and the oblivious Mori and Hunny. The latter simply looked up from his 4th piece of cake and asked his companion why everyone was staring.

"It's so big!" Tohru Honda's chestnut eyes were wide open in amazement of the huge school grounds. "And the gardens! I could fit two supermarkets in them!"  
"We only visited one of them, dummy," Kyo was in a foul mood that morning. He was feeling out of place in the crisp Ouran uniform. He purposely ruffled his orange hair to make sure he retained some of his identity.  
Tohru took his abrasive remark as an invitation to explore the grounds with him and exclaimed with gleaming eyes, "We should check out the other ones later!"  
"Of course!" Yuki smiled. "That would be a lot of fun. I hope we'll be able to find our way around here, though." He furrowed his brow. A single one of Ouran's wings was able to encompass their old high school. Going to such a big school would take a lot of getting used to he sighed. Hopefully, the day would go by without an incident. If that happened, he didn't know what he'd do.  
"...don't you think, Yuki-kun?" Tohru looked up at the soft spoken Sohma with expectant eyes.  
"What did you say? I'm sorry. I was just a little caught up in thought," Yuki apologized.  
"I said isn't it great that we all have the same homeroom!" she scrutinized her schedule carefully. "I have 4 other classes with you and 3 with Kyo-kun."  
"I'm glad I only have 2 classes with the d- rat," Kyo muttered.  
Annoyance flashed behind Yuki's violet eyes. "Well at least we agree on something," he said pointedly.  
Tohru chuckled, "The only thing I can be sure of is that you'll always be arguing! I just can't see why you can't look past each other's flaws and see the great traits you have. It's such a shame."  
"We should get going to our first class," Yuki grimaced and straightened his tie. "Shall we?" The prince extended his hand to Tohru's. She happily accepted it.  
"I'm not holding your hand," Kyo scoffed at his cousin.  
"I wasn't planning on offering it." Yuki returned.

* * *

So...what did you think? I don't really have a clue what characters I might ship. If you have a request or an idea leave it in your review or just PM me! :3


	2. Entrance

Hopefully the spacing is a bit better this time! Still, just another test chapter. Excuse its short length.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Host Club

* * *

"Class 1-A" the sign read. After wandering the spotless hallways, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo finally found their way to their first class. Yuki took initiative in asking different students for the location of the room, while Tohru babbled happily to an annoyed Kyo. Her joyful chatter faded away as the trio approached the enormous doors.

"Do you think we'll fit in with our class?" Tohru asked nervously. She wiped her sweaty palms on her crisp yellow dress.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll be able to make new friends easily," Yuki assured her, but in reality, he was just as nervous. Maybe even more. What if someone found out the secret? He couldn't let that happen at all costs. He didn't know what Akito would do.

"You're so kind, Yuki," Tohru smiled, "You always know what to say."

Kyo scowled. That d- rat! Why couldn't he think of something to say? Yuki is always a step ahead of me. "Can we just go in already? We're going to be late."

"Oh! Of course! I'm so so sorry," Tohru gulped and turned the brass handle. The doors smoothly swung open, revealing straight rows of desks. Students stood in groups scattered about the well-lit room smiling and chatting with their friends. Sunlight flooded the room through picture windows lining the east wall. The trio stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few seconds then found seats near the back of the room.

"Are you new transfer students?" one of the girls asked with a smile. She ran her fingers through her wavy coffee-colored hair.

Tohru looked terrified and froze. Kyo just looked away. Yuki glanced at his companions and sighed. Why did he always have to do the talking? "Yes, we are." He smiled. "I'm Sohma Yuki, this is my cousin Kyo, and this is my friend Honda Tohru."

The girl blushed faintly. "Nice to meet you, Sohma-san."

"You can call me Yuki-san," the silver-haired boy said.

"Ok, Yuki-san," the girl giggled. Inwardly, Yuki groaned. Not one of those girls.

"It was a pleasure meeting you."

She blushed. "See you around." The brunette skipped away to find her friends.

"She was nice," Tohru commented. "I knew you would adjust easily!"

"That was just one short introduction. By the way, it wouldn't hurt for you to say hello too," Yuki turned in her direction and smiled gently "I know it's difficult going to a new school, but it'll be in your best interest to befriend some of the students here."

She looked down at her lap and fidgeted with her skirt. "I don't know..."

"I'll help you out, if you'd like."

Her chocolate eyes lit up. "Would you? It would be so much easier if I knew you were there supporting me! But I wouldn't want to inconvenience you..."

"It's fine. I'd love to."

"So they actually found their way to this class, huh?" Hikaru nudged Kaoru.

"They're in the same class as us?" Haruhi tried to indiscreetly study the new students from behind her textbook.

"No. Those are just their look-alikes," Kaoru sarcastically commented.

"Shut up." Haruhi glared at the mischievous twin and directed her attention once more to the newcomers. The orange-haired boy obviously doesn't really like the other guy, she thought. He seems like he's in a really bad mood. The girl looks like she's the happy-go-lucky type. And the other boy? Well, he seems to be more quiet and reserved.

"Did you see the new students?" one of the girls standing a couple feet away giggled to her classmate. "The one that's sulking in the corner is named Kyo. The girl's name is Tohru."

"Isn't that a boy name?" her friend asked.

"Doesn't really matter. She seemed nice enough. But Yuki, the one with the beautiful violet eyes. He's so cute! When he smiled at me I thought my heart would stop."

"He looks like...hmmm...I can't quite put my finger on it." the girl's companion twirled her red hair. "I've got it. He looks like a prince!"

"He does!" the brunette squealed. "Prince Yuki!"

"Prince Yuki!"

Tohru looked at the direction of the noise and saw two girls giggling in the corner. "I see. They gave you a nickname."

Yuki gave a small huff. So soon? He thought he had left that name back at his old school. "I'll never be able to escape this." Yuki groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Review Please! :)


	3. Escape

"Yuki, do you want some fresh air? We could walk around the gardens together."

Tohru was getting concerned. Although the Prince seemed fine, she could tell that he was getting worn out. Maybe it was the constant love notes. Maybe it was the never-ending questions. Maybe it was the sea of yellow uniforms crowding around his desk. Maybe it was that it was only his first day and he already had no personal space. She didn't know what was buggin him, but she did know that Yuki needed a little break from his ever growing crowd of adoring fans.

"What was that, Honda-san?" Yuki searched the crowd, looking for her face.

Tohru stepped on a chair so she could see Yuki over the crowd. "I asked if you wanted to walk around the gardens together. The flowers aren't blooming yet, but I bet it's still worth looking at."

"Of course. I'd love to." A genuine smile crossed his lips as he collected his things into a brown leather bag and wormed through the crowd to Tohru. "Let's go now."

It was their lunch break, but with all the people surrounding Yuki, he didn't even have the time, or space, to eat his lunch. He briskly walked out the door pulling Tohru behind him. "You looked a bit cramped back there," Tohru said.

"I was more than just a bit cramped. The girls here are a little...much, if you know what I mean," Yuki confessed with a tired sigh.

"There he is!" a girl appeared at the doorway. "There you are, Yuki-san!" More girls came to join her.

The prince groaned inwardly, but he grabbed Tohru's arm and quickly walked down the hallway. When they turned the corner and were out of sight, he broke into a run. Their footsteps echoed through the hallways as they ran through the school and to the edge of the garden with a bunch of giggling fangirls hot in pursuit.

"Here! Let's go into the rose gardens," Tohru suggested and pulled Yuki into the maze of flowers. They ran this way and that, their feet kicking up tiny stones of white gravel. Tohru began to fall behind, being much less athletic than Yuki.

He isn't even breaking a sweat! Tohru thought. I really need to start running more often.

"Are you tired, Honda-san?" the silver-haired boy turned to look at her and stopped running.

"Just a little bit. I'll be fine though." Tohru panted, resting her hands on her knees.

"We'll just stop here, then." Yuki gestured toward a small marble table enclosed in an overhang of rose bushes.

"Let's hide here, Haruhi," Tamaki smiled and crawled under his trademark hiding place: the table in the middle of the rose garden.

"Senpai, we always hide here. And Kyouya-senpai is the one looking for us." Kyouya always took less than 5 minutes to find the host club.

"Exactly! Kyouya will think that we wouldn't hide here because we hid here last time!" Tamaki explained happily.

The way he phrased things made them seem so much more complicated. "I question your logic. Really-" Haruhi was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming closer. She glared at Tamaki. "Fine. But this is the last time we're hiding here." She scrambled under the table.

"Are you tired, Honda-san?" A voice spoke. Haruhi was confused. Who said that? It didn't sound like Kyouya. She looked out from under the table and saw two of the new transfer students. What were their names again? Oh yeah: Yuki and Tohru.

"Just a little bit. I'll be fine though." The girl, Tohru, looked like she just ran a marathon.

"We'll just stop here, then." Yuki pointed towards the identical table directly across from Haruhi's hiding place. The girl just nodded in consent. The couple ate in silent for a few minutes, then Tohru spoke up.

"The girls here are really persistent." Tohru shook her head and took a bite of her rice ball. "They almost make you miss the your old fanclub."

Fanclub? Yuki had a fanclub? He must have been really popular. Haruhi looked at Tamaki, who was seemingly oblivious to the transfer student's conversation, and was just grinning happily.

"I don't think it's their persistence, it's just that there's so many of them." Yuki shook his head.

"Well they did chase you through the hallways, and the Prince Yuki Fanclub only stalked you and took pictures of you." Tohru reminded him.

Yuki sighed. "I wish I could just get away from all of this. I miss Haibara."

Haibara. That must be the name of their old high school. Haruhi concluded. Tamaki inhaled sharply and whispered, "There's Kyouya."

The Shadow King strolled down the gravel footpath over to their hiding place. "I found you."

"How did you find us?" Tamaki cried with amazement.

"Maybe because you insisted to hide in the same place twice, senpai." Haruhi muttered.

Yuki and Tohru turned and looked at the odd bunch, surprised.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and walked over to where Yuki and Tohru were sitting. "You must be the new transfer students. My name is Ootori Kyouya."

"I'm Sohma Yuki" the boy said, "and this is Honda Tohru. It's a pleasure to meet one of the Ootori sons."

Kyouya stiffened at the mention of his family. "How is your cousin Shigure?"

"My cousin? How do you know about my cousin?" Yuki said with a suspicious face.

Haruhi spoke up. "He's a stalker."

Tohru looked at Kyouya in pure terror.


	4. Introduction

_Haruhi spoke up. "He's a stalker."_

_Tohru looked at Kyouya in pure terror._

Kyouya sighed. "I am not a stalker. I simply took Shigure up on his business offer to sell a couple of Yuki's belongings to his loving fanclub."

"So that's where my pencil went?" Yuki glared. "I really liked that pencil, too. It didn't squeak when I wrote."

"That was a deja vu! I swear I've heard something like that before!" Tamaki's eyes were wide open.

"That's because the same thing happened to me." Haruhi glared at Kyouya.

Kyouya was slowly backing up as Yuki and Haruhi both stared at him with unsaid death threats lurking behind their eyes. He gulped. "I believe I have an appointment soon. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sohma-san." He gave Yuki a curt nod. "Honda-san." He bowed stiffly and walked away.

"He's not that creepy once you get to know him," Haruhi assured.

"Don't you dare call your Mother creepy, Haruhi-kun!" Tamaki looked aghast.

Tohru, who was already terrified, looked even more so after the Host Club King's last comment. Yuki's face had turned a sickly shade of green.

"So you're-you're...but you're only two years older than Haruhi!" Tohru sputtered out talking very quickly. "What kind of parents... would...would allow their two-year-old-"

"Tamaki-senpai isn't actually my father." Haruhi sighed. "We're in a school club together, and we're all really close. Kind of like a family." A small smile graced the brunette's lips.

Yuki turned to Tohru, who was stiffly attached to his arm. "Honda-san, would you please stop gripping my arm? It's becoming numb."

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun. I was just a little..." Tohru trailed off as she nervously glanced at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Honda-san," Yuki said gently with a ghost of a smile on his face. "You're still holding my arm."

"Oh!" The girl turned red. "I'm sorry! I got lost in thought and I forgot. Hehe." Changing the subject, Tohru spoke up again. "So, what club are you guys in?"

"The Ouran Highschool Host Club!" Tamaki beamed and offered a rose to a blushing Tohru.

"Not again..." Haruhi muttered and shook her head.

Yuki quickly slapped the rose out of Tamaki's hand. "A host club?" Yuki said nothing and just raised his eyebrow questioningly. He opened his mouth to speak but Haruhi interrupted him.

"I didn't even want to be in it. I'm like an indebted servant. They forced me to join it." The brunette glanced in Tamaki's direction.

"Excuse me? I thought you loved the Host Club!" Tamaki looked wounded.

"Seriously? You forced me to join it!"

"But you always look like you're having fun!"

"That's because it's my job to have fun!"

Seeing that the conversation was quickly going in the wrong direction, Yuki interjected, "I think it's time to be going now. We still have to check out more of our classes. Nice meeting you two." With that, he gave a quick wave and scurried away with Tohru in tow who gave a half-hearted wave as she was swept away.

"Look what you did! You scared them away!" Tamaki said exasperatedly and wiped away an invisible tear.

"I scared them? *I* scared them? You were the one who started flipping out all the magical roses!" Haruhi sighed. "That girl, Tohru, looked freaked out when you were turning on your host mode. And her friend didn't seem too happy about it either."

Tamaki whimpered like a kicked puppy and began the process of growing mushrooms. All of a sudden, Haruhi was aware of quiet laughter coming from the hedge. She rolled her eyes and pulled out two auburn heads.

"Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun?" She groaned. "Were you listening to the whole conversation?"

"Maybe. Turning on the charm there, eh, boss?" Hikaru grinned and looked at his comrade. They started laughing evilly to themselves.

"Is there no privacy anywhere on earth?" Haruhi blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"There is in the bathroom..." The corner of Kaoru's mouth twitched up in an almost imperceptible smile.

"Well...not after we installed that video camera..." Hikaru smiled and Kaoru began sniggering to himself.

Haruhi gasped, shocked at the twins. She promptly smacked the back of their heads reprimandingly. "You little demons!"

Kaoru threw his hands up in defense. "It was his idea! Anyway we're only keeping them up until the prank is over."

At that moment a blood-chilling scream echoed down the hallway from the boys' washroom. "Well. That should signal the end of our little...experiment. Sorry Haruhi. Gotta go." The twins smirked and raced off before she could grab them and give them a piece of her mind.

Haruhi groaned and rubbed her temples. She noticed that a whole mushroom patch had formed around Tamaki. "Senpai," she said gently, "It's not that I don't like the Host Club. It just...took a little getting used to, I guess."

"It's okay, my daughter! All forgiven!" The King swooped her up in a huge embrace.

"And he says I have mood swings..."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"Yuki-kun? Where are we going?" Tohru was nearly breathless as she was trailing behind him.

"To our next class." Yuki stopped (finally) and looked back at Tohru. "I'm sorry Honda-san. Are we going too fast?"

"Just a little." Tohru replied, panting.

"Well you guys got your daily exercise today, haven't you?" Kyo was sitting on a hedge and had a slightly amused look on his face. "Yuki! Always the diplomat, huh. That was a rather rushed ending."

"I'd like to see you do better, baka neko." Yuki scoffed.

"Stupid rat! In that situation, you'd get no diplomacy from me. The only thing you'd get is a punch after that idiot offered the rose to Tohru-chan." Kyo's eyes narrowed. "He didn't try anything with her, did he?"

"Well, since you obviously were spying on the whole incident, why don't you tell me?"

"I wasn't spying! I was making sure that Tohru was okay!"

"Ohhhhh. I see. To afraid to actually come out and say hello?" Yuki raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I was not-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Kyo-chan."

"Chan? CHAN?! Now you're asking for it." Kyo's eyes were flaming. "Why you little-"

He never finished his sentence, because he was interrupted by Tohru laughing. "Wow!" she giggled. "You guys are at home already!"

Both Kyo and Yuki flushed red and muttered an apology of sorts. Yuki cleared his throat. "Let's go to our next class. Shall we?" Yuki offered his arm to Tohru, who gladly accepted.

"A happy bunch, huh?" Kaoru whispered to his twin conspiratorially.

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Except for the two boys. I like the redhead. What was his name? Kyo? He has spunk."

"Yuki seemed to have the upper hand." Kaoru looked through his binoculars.

"Yeah. Did you see all those girls chasing him? I think the Host Club has competition."

* * *

Whelp. There goes the next one. I apologize for the delay in posting up this new chapter. Constructive criticizm, please! I'm always looking for ways to get better.

I also had a bit of trouble with the formatting this time. If any of you are having trouble with reading the chapter, please contact me and I'll try to fix it.


	5. Surprise

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru wandered through the Ouran halls. The children of senators, CEOs, movie stars, and other respectable persons chatted happily, oblivious to the newcomers.

"It's just so big! All the hallways are so huge!" Tohru walked as if she was in a dream, marveling at the vast caverns decorated with huge picture windows. Sunlight streamed through the glass panes, bathing everything in a golden light. To Tohru, Ouran was almost like a castle from a storybook. In other words, a fantasy come to life

Not so for Kyo. He simply looked at Ouran as another way to get himself bored to death. And possibly another way to transform into an orange cat. Yuki, being quite the perfectionist and scholar, viewed Ouran as a new opportunity to test his knowledge and grow more accomplished.

"We should probably look for a place to study." Yuki sighed. "I'm so worn out." And I thought this would be a break from the fanclub in Kaibara, he inwardly added.

"Okay! Sounds fine with me!" Tohru happily agreed.  
The trio looked at the map of the grounds given to them. "There should be four libraries. I think there's one in each wing." Yuki mused.

* * *

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT EVERY SINGLE LIBRARY IS SO LOUD!" Kyo was irritated at this point, and was taking his anger out on his favorite cousin.

"Shut up, stupid cat. You're making people stare." Yuki raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "We don't necessarily have to study in a library, Kyo-chan."

"We could study in a music room, like the one down the hallway," Tohru suggested.

"Why not. There isn't anything better we could do." Kyo shrugged and put his hands behind his head. They walked down the hallway and opened the door. Rose petals blew out with a faint perfume.

"Welcome!" A group of boys smiled charmingly at them. Yuki had a look of horror on his face, Tohru was trembling behind Yuki, while Kyo smirked in vague amusement.

"What kind of music room is this?" Kyo snorted. "Where's the music?"

"This is the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki stood up and struck a majestic pose.

"What the-"

Yuki stuffed a handkerchief in Kyo's mouth quickly and discreetly. "No crude language, beloved cousin." He smiled apologetically at the strange group of boys. "Sorry to disturb you. We were just looking for a place to study. None of the libraries are quite suited for our taste, I'm afraid. We'll be going now."

"You must be the new students!" Tamaki gasped and shut the door, locking the confused transfers in the pink cavern. "How do you like Ouran?"

"Actually, I liked Kaibara better." This was the first time Tohru spoke.

The King raised an eyebrow. "And what do we have here? Its a pleasure to see your shining face, Honda-hime," Tamaki offered her a rose. "Would you like to-"

"Don't even think about it." Kyo slapped the rose out of his hand. Shocked, Tamaki retreated to his wall of gloom.

"Sohma-san! How nice to see you again. I apologize for my behaviour at our last meeting." Kyouya smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"No offense taken, Ootori-san," Yuki gave a reassuring smile. Always and forever the prince.

"Hey milord, stop pouting in the corner. It's bad for publicity." Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Tamaki's shoulders and dragged him across the room.

"Sorry. He's a bit much at times." They leaned conspiratorially towards Kyo. "He has schizophrenia, multiple personalities, and he's bipolar." Yuki grabbed a pillow from a nearby couch for meager protection.

"Excuse me!" Tamaki spluttered in a very undignified manner.

"Schiz-schizophrenia?" Tohru timidly repeated, hiding herself completely behind Yuki.

Who does Tamaki remind me of..., Kyo mused in his mind. Shigure? No. He wasn't the world's creepiest pervert, although he was a smooth talker. Kagura? Kyo shuddered. He isn't a crazy psycopath...at least he doesn't act like one. But they're both very melodramatic.  
"Ayame!" Kyo accidentally spoke aloud, spitting out the handkerchief.

Tohru looked at the neko with wide eyes. "That's exactly what I was thinking! He's exactly like Ayame!"

A high-pitched voice echoed off the perfectly clean pink walls. "You mean that super smart genius girl?" A young boy holding a pink bunny toy bounded across the room.

"Momiji-kun?" Yuki, Kyo and Tohru said at once. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Tohru-chan!" The boy immediately jumped into Tohru's arms.

Yuki closed his eyes, bracing himself for an orange poof. But it never came.

"Who's Momiji?" The blonde asked. "I'm Hunny-senpai."

"That's just creepy. That's not natural." Kyo leaned forward and scrutinized Hunny's face, Hunny still clinging to Tohru.

"Yuki-san?" A sweet voice rang out through the pink room. One of the girls rushed toward Yuki. Purposefully or accidentally, she tripped and fell forward onto the bewildered boy. Kyo quickly pulled Tohru out of the way.

"Oof." Yuki groaned. "That hurt." Wait a minute...I'm not a rat? Yuki silently mused.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-san." Yuki looked up and realized the girl had fell on top of him, but the pillow was in between them. Thank all things good in the world for pillows. Then he processed his...situation. Yuki immediately reddened and stuttered, "My apologies..."

The girl blushed and gracefully got up. Yuki, once standing, bowed slightly. "I hope you aren't hurt."

"No. I'm fine...thanks to you...Yuki-san."

"He has got some host club charm," Kyoya muttered. "Better watch out, Tamaki."

* * *

Review please! Love it? Hate it? Please give me ways I can improve.

Sorry. It's a bit short today...


End file.
